A New Begining
by cutiehooty
Summary: Squeal to Becoming a Family
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Fear, worry, pain all these emotions where rushing through Jac's head as she sat on the side of the bath holding the little white stick in her hand. Jac checked her watch and took a deep breath, she was about to look at the stick when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mummy what are you doing"

"It's ok Isabelle Mummy will be out in a minute" said Jac she took another deep breath and looked at the stick. It said:

_Pregnant 8-9 weeks._

Jac looked at the test and a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. Taking one last look at the test Jac slipped it into her pocket, flushed the loo and washed her hands.

As Jac opened the bathroom door she saw Isabelle standing cross legged outside it she rushed past Jac and into the bathroom. Jac watched Isabelle dart past her and laughed before heading down stairs.

Entering the sitting room Jac grabbed her mobile phone from the mantel piece and flipped it open she pressed speed dial one and waited for Joseph to answer his phone. It went straight to voice mail Jac sighed and closed her phone.

"Mummy I'm going to be late" said Isabelle Jac looked at her watch it read eight thirty five.

"Oh dam quick shoes and coat hunnie" said Jac she quickly pulled on her own shoes and coat and followed Isabelle out to the car.

After dropping Isabelle at school Jac drove to the hospital pulled into her regular spot and went up to Darwin to find Joseph.

Stepping out of the lift Jac scanned the ward for Joseph and spotted him stood at the light box examining some x-rays. Jac walked over to Joseph and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Jac what are you doing here on your day off" asked Joseph.

"I need to tell you something" said Jac "But not here"

"Ok lets go into the staff room" said Joseph he took Jac's hand and lead her into the staff room closing the door behind them. "So what is it Jac"

Jac lent against the arm of the sofa she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the test stick.

"I'm pregnant again" said Jac

"Oh Jac sweetheart that's wonderful news" said Joseph then he saw the look on Jac's face. "What's the matter sweetheart"

"What if it happens again" said Jac a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie" said Joseph and he pulled Jac into his arms while she cried.

"I don't want to upset you again" said Jac through tears.

"Oh Jac it wasn't your fault" said Joseph.

"Oh Joe" said Jac. At the moment Penny and Oliver came bounding through the door beating each other up. Penny looked up and noticed Jac and Joseph.

"Oh sorry didn't know you two where in here" said Penny looking rather sheepish as did Oliver.

"It's ok in fact Penny are you busy tonight" asked Joseph.

"No why" asked Penny

"Will you have Isabelle so I can take Jac out for a meal" asked Joseph

"Sure what time" asked Penny

"Lets say about seven" said Joseph

"Ok" said Penny and she left the room Oliver behind her.

Jac gave Joseph a light kiss on the lips and smiled.

"I'd better be getting home and tidy up before Isabelle gets home" said Jac.

Leaving the hospital Jac got into her car and headed for home when she arrived Jac went inside and straight to the kitchen loaded the dishwasher and switched it on once the kitchen was clean Jac loaded the washing machine and put it on. Jac was just heading upstairs when the door bell rung so she about turned and walked back down stairs and opened the front door.

"Can I help you" asked Jac looking at the strange blonde woman on her doorstep.

"Mrs Byrne my name is Violet Wilson I'm with social services I have some news for you concerning Isabelle Higgins" said Violet.

"You had better come in" said Jac she stood to one side and Violet stepped inside and followed Jac into the sitting room.

They both sat down and Violet begun.

"We received a phone call from Isabelle's birth mother she wants to see her child" said Violet Jac looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Her mother is dead both her parents died in a RTA" said Jac

"Well that was her father and step mother" said Violet "Her birth mother suffered with depression and was in hospital for a while"

Jac took a deep breath

"So your saying that her real mother wants her back" said Jac

"Yes but for obvious reasons it would be unsuitable for her to have custody of Isabelle when we told her this she got very cross and threatened to take Isabelle" said Violet

"Ok I'll keep an eye on Isabelle" said Jac.

Jac showed Violet out and went back into the sitting room she sat down on the sofa. Jac sighed as what Violet had told her sunk in the sound of her mobile ringing brought Jac out of her thoughts she grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"hello"

"Hi sweetheart I just wanted to let you know the tables all booked for tonight" said Joseph

"Ok I'll be ready" said Jac she looked at her watch it said twenty to three "I need to go and get Isabelle I'll see you later Joe"

Jac closed her phone and slipped on her shoes grabbed her car keys and headed off the collect Isabelle.

When Jac arrived at the school the children where just starting to pile out of the building Jac got out of the car and walked into the playground just as Isabelle came flying across the playground and hit Jac with such a force she nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Mummy" said Isabelle "Look at my picture" she held up the A3 piece of paper.

"It's lovely sweetheart" said Jac "lets go home" Jac unlocked the car and they got in and headed home. When they arrived home Isabelle turn on the cbbc channel while Jac went to started cooking Isabelle's dinner. Jac was just putting Isabelle's dinner on the table when she heard a key go in the front door.

"Daddy" said Isabelle as Joseph entered the kitchen

"Hello sweetheart did you have a good day at school" asked Joseph

"Yes I did we did art today and I painted a picture of you me and mummy" said Isabelle putting a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"That's lovely sweetie now Mummy and I have something to tell you" said Joseph he took hold of Jac's hand and smiled "Mummy's is pregnant again"

Isabelle's smile disappeared and she glared at Jac and Joseph

"Isabelle stop looking at us like that" said Jac "We will still love you even when the baby arrives"

"What if you bleed the baby out again I don't want you to go in hospital" said Isabelle and she started to cry

"Oh baby that won't happen this time" said Jac giving Isabelle a cuddle

"Mummy you didn't cook daddy's dinner" said Isabelle she pushed her bowl towards Joseph "Here daddy you can share mine"

"It's ok sweetie Mummy and Daddy are going out for dinner and Penny is going to look after you" said Joseph Isabelle smiled and finished eating her pasta. Once Isabelle had finished and gone back to watch the tv Jac turned to Joseph.

"The social worker came round today Isabelle's real mother wants her back" said Jac

"I thought both of her parent's died in the RTA" said Joseph

"Turns out that it was her step mother her real mother has been in hospital suffering with depression and now she has threatened to take Isabelle" said Jac.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm sure Isabelle will be fine we will just have to keep a close eye on her" said Joseph he stood up tucked in his chair and pulled Jac into his arms "I Love you so much Jac"

Jac relaxed into Joseph's arms

"I Love you too Joseph" said Jac just as the doorbell rung Jac pulled away from Joseph and looked at her watch "Penny's early" she walked down the hall and opened the door.

"I'm Isabelle's mother I want to see her" said the woman

"I'm Sorry but you can't" said Jac and she started to shut the door but the woman put her foot in it.

"I said I want to see Isabelle" yelled the woman at that moment Joseph came to the door Isabelle behind him.

"Would you please leave" said Joseph standing in front of Jac

"Mummy who is it" asked Isabelle from behind Jac.

Jac turned to Isabelle and took hold of her hand she then lead her upstairs into her bedroom. Jac sat down on the bed and pulled Isabelle onto her lap hugging her close.

"Isabelle that lady at the door is your mummy" said Jac sniffing

"My real mummy" said Isabelle clinging to Jac tight "I don't want to go with her mummy I want to stay with you"

"Oh baby your not going with her I promise" said Jac kissing the top of Isabelle's head "Now you get ready for bed" Isabelle slipped off of Jac's lap and heading into the bathroom.

Jac went back down stairs and found Joseph in the sitting room deep in thought. He looked up when Jac sat beside him.

"Are we going to lose our little girl" asked Joseph a tear rolling down his cheek.

"No we are not" said Jac "Come on lets get ready and we can talk more at the restrant" Joseph smiled they both stood and walked out of the sitting room they where half way up the stairs when the door bell rung again so Jac about turned and headed back down the stairs and opened the door this time it was Penny.

"Hey Jac" said Penny stepping into the house.

"Hi Penny Isabelle's just in the shower" said Jac "You need to keep a close eye on her tonight her real mother showed up"

"I thought she was dead" said Penny looking confused.

"Turns out that it was her step mother who died her real mother had been in hospital suffering with depression and know she's threaten to kidnap Isabelle"

"Ok I'll keep a close eye on her" said Penny just as Isabelle came bounding down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"Penny" said Isabelle throwing her arms around Penny's middle.

"Hey squirt fancy a game of bowling on the wii before you go to bed" said Penny Isabelle grinned and dragged Penny into the sitting room Jac laughed and headed up stairs to change.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jac and Joseph came back down stairs they found Isabelle and Penny mid game. Isabelle swung her arm back fast and nearly hit Jac on the nose.

"Look out Isabelle" said Penny Isabelle turned around

"Sorry Mummy" said Isabelle.

"It's ok hunnie now bed time a eight madam" said Jac and Isabelle glared at her

"No I'm not going to bed" said Isabelle

"You will do as your told young lady" said Jac "Right we are off see you later Penny Isabelle be good"

After Jac and Joseph left Penny turned to Isabelle.

"Right Isabelle it's half past seven so we can have one more game then it will be bed time" said Penny she re set the game and they began to play once the game was finished it was ten to eight.

"Lets do another game" said Isabelle hitting the reset button.

"No Isabelle it's bed time" said Penny

"I'm not going to bed" said Isabelle

"Yes your are young lady you heard your mummy" said Penny taking the wii remote off of Isabelle "Now up stairs and brush your teeth"

"No" said Isabelle glaring at Penny "I'm not tired"

Penny sighed she took hold of Isabelle's hand and tried to lead her up the stairs but Isabelle started to fight Penny.

"Isabelle stop it" said Penny she managed to get Isabelle up to the bathroom "Clean your teeth madam" Isabelle looked at Penny and picked up her tooth brush. When Isabelle was finished cleaning her teeth and had used the toilet Penny followed her into the bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Penny will you read me my princess story" asked Isabelle

"Ok pass it here" said Penny Isabelle past Penny the book and she began to read by the time Penny finished the third page Isabelle was fast asleep. Penny put the book on the shelf and left the room closing door so it was a jar. Penny went down stairs and switched the tv on turning the volume down.

After the program finished an hour and a half later Penny headed up stairs to use the loo she was just on her way out when she heard crying coming from Isabelle's room so she walked down the hall and opened Isabelle's door and found the bed empty. Penny switched on the bedside lamp and found the bed was soaking wet. Penny knelt down and looked under the bed where Isabelle was curled up crying.

"Isabelle it doesn't matter sweetie it was just an accident" said Penny but Isabelle stayed under the bed. Penny was still trying to coax her out when she heard a key go in the front door.

"Penny we're back" said Jac

"Hi" said Penny putting her head over the banisters Jac looked up at Penny

"What are you doing up there" said Jac "Is Isabelle all right"

"I think she must have had a bad dream her beds soaking and she's under the bed sobbing and won't come out" said Penny

"Ok I'll sort her" said Jac as Penny came down the stairs

"Ok I will see you both at work" said Penny and she left.

Jac took her shoes off and headed up stairs Joseph behind her Jac entered Isabelle's room she knelt down and looked under the bed.

"Isabelle come on baby lets get you sorted out" said Jac Isabelle slipped out from under the bed and began to sob into Jac's chest.

"I had a bad dream I didn't mean to wee the bed I'm sorry mummy" sobbed Isabelle

"It's ok hunnie it was an accident lets get you into clean pyjamas" said Jac she then turned to Joseph "Joe will you change the bed sheets"

"Of course" said Joseph

Jac took Isabelle into the bathroom and helped her get out of her wet clothes. Once Isabelle was changed Jac lifted her into her arms Isabelle yawned and rested her head on Jac shoulder Jac carried Isabelle back to her bedroom where Joseph had changed the bed and put Isabelle's teddy into it Jac laid Isabelle into the bed and pulled the covers over her.

The next morning Jac was in the kitchen making breakfast when she felt a pair of arms go around her middle.

"Good morning mummy"

"Good morning hunnie breakfast is nearly ready" said Jac kissing the top of Isabelle's head.

"Ok" said Isabelle sitting at the table "Mummy when will the baby arrive will it be here for Christmas"

"No Hunnie the baby won't be here until Easter" said Jac "Why" Isabelle stood up and left the room she came back a few minutes later with a piece of paper in her hands and handed it to Jac. Jac looked at the piece of paper and smiled it was Isabelle's Christmas list and right at the bottom it read:

_Ps could you leave a present for my new brother or sister xx_

Jac smiled again and put Isabelle's Christmas list into her pocket and served up the scrabbled eggs and toast.

After dropping Isabelle at school Jac headed for the hospital she parked her car and headed up to Keller ward to begin her shift.

Jac was walking down the ward checking her patients when she heard a commotion at the other end of the ward by the nurses station so she walked over to find out what the problem was.

"Hello I'm Mrs Byrne I'm a consultant here can I help you" said Jac

"Finally maybe you can tell me why my wife has just been left to rot"

"Well I have only just begun my shift mister.." said Jac

"Bond Mr Bond" said Mr Bond

"Ok Mr Bond what's the problem" asked Jac trying to remain clam

"My wife has been left in serious pain will you lot stand around chatting it's a disgrace" said Mr Bond

"Mr Bond please clam down and some one will be in to check on your wife very soon" said Jac

"IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BS" shouted Mr Bond he grabbed hold of Jac's arm and tried to drag her to the side bay

"Mr Bond let go of me" said Jac trying to pull her arm free

"NOT TILL YOU TREAT MY WIFE" shouted Mr Bond shoving Jac towards his wife's bed as she went forewords Jac caught her foot on the legs of the drip stand and went flying into the bed side unit hitting her head and knocking herself out.


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment Michael and Sasha came running over they saw Jac lying unconscious on the floor. Sasha bent down to see to Jac while Michael got hold of Mr Bond.

"Sister Jackson call security" said Michael Donna picked up the phone and phoned through to the security office and they arrived within minutes and removed Mr Bond from the ward.

Meanwhile Sasha had picked Jac up off the floor and carried her into the side room and was examining her all over when Jac began to stir and try to sit up.

"Woah Jac easy lay back down" said Sasha as Jac laid back down Sasha noticed blood on her scrub bottoms. "Jac are you pregnant"

"yes about nine weeks" said Jac "am I losing my baby again"

"No not while I'm here" said Sasha

"page Joseph" said Jac close to tears

"Sister Jackson's is already on to it" said Sasha at that moment Joseph came panting into the room

"Jac sweetheart" said Joseph stroking Jac's hair

"Oh Joe I think I'm losing the baby again" said Jac a tear rolling down her cheek

"Oh sweetheart our baby is fine" said Joseph

At that point Sasha returned with a portable scan machine. Jac sat up slightly and pulled her scrub top up Sasha squirted the jelly on to Jac's tummy then put the scanner device on to her tummy and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Jac smiled at Joseph Sasha printed off the scan picture and handed it to Jac.

"What about the bleeding" asked Jac

"It's just a small bleed common in early pregnancy" said Sasha. Jac sighed with relief.

"Jac I think you should take the rest of the day off" said Joseph Jac opened her mouth to argue but then changed it at the look on Joseph's face.

"Maybe your right" said Jac she wiped the jelly off her tummy and went to get changed once she had changed Jac headed out to the car she was about to head towards home when she realized it was three o clock so headed towards Isabelle's school to pick her up.

When Jac pulled up outside the school she spotted Isabelle walking across the playground Jac got out of the car and smiled at Isabelle.

"Hello sweetheart" said Jac

"Leave me alone" shouted Isabelle and she got into the car. Jac also got into the car and looked at Isabelle.

"What's was that all about young lady" asked Jac but Isabelle stayed quite Jac sighed and put on her seatbelt before heading for home.

When they got home Isabelle shoved past Jac took off her shoes and was about to head up stairs when Jac caught hold of her arm.

"Ok young lady what's the matter with you tonight" asked Jac

"Get off of me leave me alone" said Isabelle struggling against Jac's grip

"Isabelle tell me what's wrong" said Jac

"I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle and she kicked Jac in the legs

"You don't kick mummy" said Jac trying to keep her temper but Isabelle kept on kicking and hitting Jac "Stop Hitting me Isabelle"

Jac managed to get Isabelle into her arms she carried her up stairs to her bedroom and put her onto the bed but Isabelle kept on hitting out at Jac.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" shouted Isabelle.

"What's my fault" said Jac

"YOU ARUGUED WITH CONNIE NOW SHE IS GOING AWAY WITH GRACE" shouted Isabelle.

"Oh sweetheart that's not the reason Connie's leaving hunnie" said Jac and Isabelle began to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Jac cuddled Isabelle close to her while she sobbed and after a while Isabelle fell asleep. Jac laid Isabelle on the bed and went down stairs to start dinner. Jac was putting the vegetable lasagne in the over when she heard the front door open and Joseph's voice.

"Hi Darling" said Joseph coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Joe" said Jac closing the oven.

"Where's Isabelle" asked Joseph.

"Asleep she was in a right mood when I picked her up from school when we got home she kicked and hit me" said Jac

"Why" said Joseph

"She blames me for Connie moving away" said Jac

"Bless her" said Joseph "But I will have a word with her about hitting you" At that moment Isabelle entered the kitchen.

"Hello daddy" said Isabelle.

"Hello Daddy needs to talk to you young lady" said Joseph Isabelle sat down on the chair beside Joseph. "Isabelle daddy is not pleased with you for hitting mummy"

"Mummy argued with Connie now she's taking Grace away" said Isabelle.

"That isn't the reason Connie is going away Isabelle and that doesn't give you the right to hit and kick your mummy" said Joseph.

"I'm sorry mummy" said Isabelle

"It's ok hunnie" said Jac "Listen Connie is moving to London because she has a new job"

"That's what you say" said Isabelle.

"Don't talk to me that way young lady" said Jac dishing up the dinner and putting Isabelle's plate in front of her.

Once they had finished eating Joseph loaded the dish washer while Jac folded the clean washing and took it up stairs. Jac was on her way back down when the phone began to ring so she picked it up.

"Hello" said Jac "Oh hi Connie"

A few minutes later Jac put the phone down and walked into the kitchen.

"What did Connie want" asked Joseph.

"She's on her way over" said Jac

"With Grace" asked Isabelle

"Yes go brush your hair" said Jac.

Isabelle dashed off up stairs by the time she came back down Connie was in the sitting room chatting to Jac.

"The house is lovely oh Jac you will have to come and see it" said Connie. Isabelle walked across the room and sat down beside Grace who was silently crying.

"Wow Connie I wish my bath was that size" said Jac

"Well I thought I will need more space to soak" said Connie with a giggle.

"I HATE YOU CONNIE YOUR TAKING MY BEST EVER FRIEND AWAY FROM ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE" shouted Isabelle

"Isabelle stop shouting now" said Jac.

"NO I WON'T I'M SICK OF YOU GROWN UPS MESSING WITH OUR LIVES ITS NOT FAIR" shouted Isabelle

At this point Joseph walked into the room.

"Isabelle stop that now" said Joseph

"I SAID NO" shouted Isabelle she stood up and started to kick Connie's legs

"Isabelle stop it now" said Jac trying to drag her off but Isabelle started to kick Jac as well.

"Isabelle no" said Joseph he pulled Isabelle into his arms still kicking and screaming he carried her up stairs and put her into her bedroom "Now you stay in this room until you calm down"

Joseph went back down stairs and found Connie gone and Jac sitting on the sofa sobbing. Joseph sat beside Jac and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Joseph what am I going to do" said Jac "why is she so cross with me"

"Oh sweetie don't get yourself in a state its not good for the baby" said Joseph rubbing Jac's tummy.

"Madam's gone quite I'd better go and see what she's up to" said Jac she stood up wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and headed up stairs. Jac opened Isabelle's door and found the room a mess but no Isabelle then she heard sniffing coming from her own bedroom so she walked down the hall and opened her door and there on the bed quietly sobbing was Isabelle.

Jac walked over to the bed and sat down next to Isabelle.

"Go away" said Isabelle

"Isabelle stop talking to mummy like that" said Jac

"I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle she stood up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Jac dashed after her.

"Isabelle unlock this door now" said Jac

"NO GO AWAY I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle

"Isabelle mummy said unlock the door right now" said Jac

"NO" shouted Isabelle

At that moment Joseph came up the stairs

"What's going on now" asked Joseph.

"Isabelle has locked herself in the bathroom" said Jac

"That's it she is grounded" said Joseph he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it "Isabelle open the door now"

There was a small click and the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning

Joseph looked at Isabelle his face was like thunder

"GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOUNG LADY" Joseph bellowed Isabelle's face crumpled and she turned to Jac but Jac was still very cross too

"You heard your daddy" said Jac Isabelle ran into her room crying.. Jac walked into her own bedroom and sat on the bed before starting to sob herself. Joseph followed Jac into the bedroom and sat beside her he pulled Jac into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweetheart its ok she needed to be told off she can't go around hitting people" said Joseph

"I know she can't Joseph but I felt horrid having to do it, it reminded me of how I was treated in care" said Jac through tears

"Oh sweetie its ok" said Joseph holding Jac close to him while she cried.

Later on that evening Jac went to check on Isabelle she knock lightly on the door before walking into the room she found the room trashed and Isabelle fast asleep on the floor. Jac walked over to Isabelle and gently picked her up Jac sat on the bed with Isabelle in her arms and cuddled her tight.

"Oh baby Mummy knows how you feel" said Jac her tears landing on Isabelle's head.

Joseph who had been in the bathroom getting ready for bed walked back into the bedroom to find Jac had left the room he walked out of the bedroom and on to the upstairs landing he was about to walk down the stairs when he heard sniffing coming from Isabelle's room

"Isabelle is that you still crying" said Joseph as he walked into the room.

"It's me" said Jac

"Jac sweetie why are you getting yourself into such a state" said Joseph.

"I don't want her to hate me Joseph" said Jac

"She won't" said Joseph "come on take her into our room and put her

pyjamas on and I will sort out her bed" Jac stood up carefully so as not to wake Isabelle she picked up Isabelle's pyjamas from the clean washing pile on the landing as she walked past and into her bedroom Jac dimmed the light so it wouldn't disturb Isabelle she laid Isabelle on her bed and gently took off her top and vest then slid on her pyjama top Jac then unbuttoned Isabelle's jeans and slipped them off and then her underwear and finally slipping on her pyjama bottoms. As Jac started to lift Isabelle back in to her arms Isabelle stirred.

"Mummy" said Isabelle

"It's ok baby Mummy's got you" said Jac Isabelle signed and rested her head on Jac's shoulder. Jac carried Isabelle back into her own room and laid her into the bed which Joseph had straightened out. She tucked Isabelle in and then kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed" said Joseph they walked out of Isabelle's room and went back into their own room.

"Joseph quick give me your hand" said Jac

"What is it" said Joseph holding out his hand Jac took hold of it and gently placed it on her tummy

"Feel that" said Jac "that's our baby moving" Joseph smiled from ear to ear.

The next morning Jac woke up early and got quietly out of bed she pulled on her dressing gown and walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to Isabelle's room she quietly put her head around the door and smiled Isabelle was still asleep Jac slipped out of the room and headed down stairs to start breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Jac was just buttering the toast when she heard foot steps on the stairs then she felt Joseph's arms go around her middle.

"Good morning darling" said Joseph kissing Jac's cheek. Jac turned around to face Joseph and kissed him back until she heard giggling coming from the door.

"Good morning Isabelle" said Jac

"Good morning Mummy" said Isabelle "I'm sorry I hurt you last night"

"Come here" said Jac and she pulled Isabelle into her arms "Its ok"

Isabelle cuddled Jac tight.

"I love you Mummy" said Isabelle.

"I love you too sweetheart" said Jac she let go of Isabelle and put the toast on the table and they sat down to eat.

Once breakfast was finished Jac took Isabelle into the sitting room she brushed Isabelle's hair and tied it into a pony tail. Jac then headed upstairs to get dressed. Jac pulled her black trousers out of the cupboard she pulled them on and found that she could no longer button them up she smiled and rubbed her bump.

"What are you grinning at" said Joseph coming out of the bathroom

"I can't button up my trousers thanks to our baby" said Jac

Joseph smiled and pulled a bag out from under his side of the bed.

"Good job I bought these then" said Joseph opening the bag and pulling out a pair of maternity trousers.

"Thanks Joseph" said Jac pulling on the trousers. Once they where ready Jac, Joseph and Isabelle all piled into the car. After dropping Isabelle at school Jac drove to the hospital and pulled into her regular spot.

"Right darling I will meet you in the canteen at lunch time" said Joseph as they got out of the car

"Ok darling" said Jac she kissed Joseph's cheek and walked into the building and into the lift.

Jac walked on to Keller and headed to the staffroom to collect her stethoscope she then headed onto the ward to start her ward round she was just collecting her patient notes when Sasha came bounding up too her.

"Morning Mrs Byrne" said Sasha

"Morning" said Jac "so who's my first customer"

Meanwhile up on Darwin Joseph had been summoned to Connie's office and she was now grilling him about why his patient ended up back on her operating table. Once Connie had finished shouting at him Joseph opened the office door as he did so Penny, Oliver and Donna who had been listening through the door all fell into the office in a heap.

"GET OUT THE LOT OF YOU BEFORE I FIRE YOUR BACKSIDES" shouted Connie Penny, Oliver and Donna all got to their feet and scrambled out of the door Joseph followed behind them and closed the door.

At the school Isabelle and Grace where sitting on a bench in the corner of the playground talking.

"I wish you didn't have to go" said Isabelle Grace sighed and looked at Isabelle with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Isabelle" said Grace and she began to cry. Isabelle hugged her friend as she did so she noticed that the caretaker had left the school gates open.

"Grace lets runaway" said Isabelle Grace looked at Isabelle and smiled

"Yes lets runaway" said Grace they checked that no one was looking and dashed for the gate they where about to run out of the gate when they heard their teachers voice.

"Grace Strachan and Isabelle Byrne where do you think you are going" said the teacher the two girls turned to face their teacher.

"No where Miss Brookes" said Grace the two girls followed Miss Brookes back to the classroom. Later that day after lunch Isabelle and Grace where in the playground noticing the gate was still open the two girls managed to slip out of it with out being noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the hospital Jac and Joseph where sitting in the canteen eating their lunch when Sam came rushing over too them.

"Jac Joe thank god I've been looking for you two all over" said Sam with a puff

"What's happened" asked Jac

"Grace and Isabelle have gone walk about from school apparently their teacher caught the pair of them trying to sneak out of the gate at morning playtime and then at lunch time they disappeared" said Sam.

"Oh my god we have to find them" said Jac

Jac and Joseph stood up and followed Sam out of the canteen and down to the main entrance where Connie was stood waiting for them.

"Sam we have to find her" said Connie tears in her chocolate brown eyes Sam pulled Connie into his arms

"We will" said Sam he turned to Jac and Joseph "Right lets all spilt up and search Connie you check the park, Jac you take the library, Joseph you take the greenery around the school and I'll check the dancing hall"

The four of them headed off in their different directions.

Grace and Isabelle where in the playground at the park when they spotted Connie coming.

"Isabelle quickly its my Mummy run" said Grace the two girls ran as fast as their legs would carry them down the path and out of the park. They headed around the corner and down the road towards the train station. As Isabelle and Grace entered the train station Marie-Claire was walking out of the shop Isabelle and Grace saw her and dashed down the ramp to the platform.

Marie-Claire saw the two girls go rushing past her and pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Jac's number.

"Hello"

"Jac it's Marie-Claire I've just seen the girls" said Marie-Claire

"Thank god where" said Jac

"At the railway station" said Marie-Claire

"Thank you" said Jac she closed her phone and rung Connie before getting in her car and heading for the railway station. Jac pulled up outside the station at the same time as Connie who also had Joseph and Sam in the car the four of them headed down the ramp towards the platform just as the train pulled in. Jac and Connie ran as fast as they could.

"Isabelle" shouted Jac

"Grace" shouted Connie

The two girls heard their names being called and looked round they saw Connie and Jac running down the platform towards them Isabelle was trying to get the doors to open but the button was stuck. Isabelle managed to get the doors open and was about to get onto the train when she felt Jac's arms pull her back.

"No" said Jac Isabelle started to fight against Jac's grip but Jac held her tight "Stop fighting me young lady"

"LET GO OF ME I HATE YOU" shouted Isabelle

"Isabelle Mummy said stop right now" said Jac she looked over at Connie who was having the same battle with Grace "I'm going to get this one home"

"Ok I will call you" said Connie

Jac walked past Connie Joseph behind her up the platform and out of the station she unlocked the car and told Isabelle to get but she stayed standing on the pavement.

"Isabelle your mother told you to get in the car" said Joseph but Isabelle still didn't move.

"ISABELLE GET INTO THE CAR NOW" shouted Jac Isabelle glared at her and got into the car but didn't put on her seat belt. "PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON NOW MADHAM" Isabelle glared at Jac again and pulled on her seat belt.

When they got home Jac sent Isabelle up to her room she then went into the kitchen and put the kettle on made herself a cup of coffee and one for Joseph before sitting down in the front room as she did so her phone began to buzz in her pocket so she pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Hello Mrs Byrne it's Violet Wilson here I'm calling to inform you that Isabelle's mother killed herself earlier today" said Violet

"Ok thanks for letting me know" said Jac and she closed her phone.

"Who was that" asked Joseph taking a sip of his coffee

"Violet Wilson Isabelle's mother killed herself today" said Jac

"Oh god" said Joseph "Would you like me to tell Isabelle"

"No I think I will that's if she has clamed down enough" said Jac at that moment a small voice came from the doorway

"Mummy" said Isabelle Jac turned to face the door

"Isabelle come over here please mummy needs to talk to you" said Jac Isabelle walked slowly over to where Jac was sitting and sat down beside her.

"Mummy I'm sorry I ran away" said Isabelle

"That's ok baby" said Jac "Now remember when your real mummy came here"

"Yes" said Isabelle

"Well she died today" said Jac Isabelle went quite and a small tear rolled down her cheek "Oh baby its ok" Jac pulled Isabelle on to her lap and held her tight Isabelle wriggled away from Jac and climbed onto Joseph's lap


End file.
